


As Boundless As The Sea by Rhea314

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: A No. 6 post-end-of-show/novels Shion slice-of-life and reunion fic.





	As Boundless As The Sea by Rhea314

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As Boundless As the Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301590) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



> Originally posted prior to 2013 on LJ

**Fic** : [As Boundless As The Sea by Rhea314](http://archiveofourown.org/works/301590)  
**Length** : 0:38:32  
Click to stream, or right click to download: [Download link](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup3/As%20Boundless%20As%20the%20Sea%20by%20Rhea314%20with%20Love.mp3)  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to paraka for file hosting!


End file.
